QaSpace Privacy Policy
Privacy Policy Last Updated: January 24, 2019 Introduction The QASpace add-on is the property of EPAM Systems, Inc. 41 University Drive, Suite 202 Newtown, PA 18940. This Privacy Policy informs you of our policies regarding the collection, use and disclosure of information, including personal information (defined below) when you use our Site and our Service. It also explains your choices regarding our use of your personal information and how you can access and update this information. In this Privacy Policy where we use the word “personal information” we use these words to describe information that is about you and which identifies you. We are the data controller for the purpose of data protection law, in respect of personal information collected and used through your use of the Service. This is because we dictate the purpose for which your personal information is used and how we use your personal information. Compliance If you do not agree to the terms of this Privacy Policy, please do not install or use QASpace. Information We Collect Information You Provide to Us We are not asking any form of information from you. You are free to download, install, and use QASpace without our knowledge. Information We Collect About You We are not collecting any information of you directly through the plug-in. You install the plug-in in your premises, and your information remains within those premises. We are, however, relying on 3rd party services to collect anonymous usage statistics, please see the details below. Information We Receive from Third Parties We may also receive information about you (including personal information) from third parties, including our third-party service providers. For example, if you are on another website and you opt-in to receive information about us that website will forward us your email address and other information about you so that we may contact you as requested. We may combine the information we receive from third parties with information we collect through the Site. In those cases, we will continue to apply this Privacy Policy to any personal information received pursuant to this Privacy Policy unless we have disclosed otherwise. QASpace also uses analytics services that provide us with certain information when you use the Site and the Service, such as IP address, MAC (“Media Access Control”) address or other unique identifier for the device you use to access the Site and other information to gather operational and marketing data about our online visitors’ usage for our business purposes. The intention is to collect usage statistics to improve our software using anonymous statistics, never to collect personal identifiers. Sharing of Information EPAM may disclose your personal information to the following categories of recipients: *to its group companies, professional advisers, third party services providers and partners who provide data processing services to EPAM (for example, to support the delivery of, provide functionality on, or help to enhance the security of EPAM websites), or who otherwise process personal information for purposes that are described in Privacy Notices or notified to you when EPAM collects your personal information. A list of EPAM’s current group companies is available upon request. *to any competent law enforcement body, regulatory, government agency, court or other third party where EPAM believes disclosure is necessary (a) as a matter of applicable law or regulation, (b) to exercise, establish or defend its legal rights, or © to protect your vital interests or those of any other person. *to any other person with your consent to the disclosure. Legal Basis of Processing ' If your personal information is protected by EU data protection law, EPAM’s legal basis for collecting and using the personal information described above will depend on the personal information concerned and the specific context in which EPAM collects it. However, EPAM will normally collect personal information from you only (a) where it needs the personal information to perform a contract with you, (b) where the processing is in its legitimate interests and is not overridden by your rights, or © where it has your consent to do so. In some cases, EPAM may also have a legal obligation to collect personal information from you or may otherwise need the personal information to protect your vital interests or those of another person. If you have questions about or need further information concerning the legal basis on which EPAM collects and uses your personal information, please contact EPAM using the contact details provided under the “Contact Details” heading below. '''Use of Information ' Any information collected by EPAM will be done in accordance with this Privacy Policy for the purposes of making better business decisions, supporting the activities you choose to engage in, and providing higher quality solutions and services to EPAM’s customers. EPAM uses your location information to tailor your experience with QASpace. It may also use any non-personal information collected to enhance QASpace, and your IP address for website diagnostics and administration. EPAM will only retain your personal information for as long as necessary to fulfil the purposes it was collected it for, including for the purposes of satisfying any legal, accounting, or reporting requirements. To determine the appropriate retention period for personal information, EPAM considers the amount, nature, and sensitivity of the personal information, the potential risk of harm from unauthorized use or disclosure of your personal information, the purposes for which EPAM processes your personal information and whether it can achieve those purposes through other means, and the applicable legal requirements. 'International Transfers ' EPAM processes information on servers in many countries around the world and you consent to your personal information being processed on a server located outside the country in which you reside. These countries may have data protection laws that are different to the laws of your country (and, in some cases, may not be as protective). However, EPAM has taken appropriate safeguards to require that your personal information will remain protected in accordance with this Privacy Policy, including, utilizing the European Commission’s Standard Contractual Clauses for transfers of personal information between its group companies, which requires all group companies to protect personal information being processed from the European Economic Area to an equivalent standard to that required under European Union data protection law. 'Information Security ' EPAM protects your personal information in the same way that it protects its other confidential information, such as storing it on secure servers that only select EPAM personnel have access to, and by encrypting it to help prevent access by any unauthorized parties. EPAM has put in place procedures to deal with any personal information breach and will notify you and any applicable regulator of a breach when legally required to do so. 'Links ' EPAM websites contains links, plug-ins and applications to various third party websites. Clicking on those links or enabling those connections may allow third parties to collect or share data about you. EPAM has no control over, and is not responsible for the content, privacy policies or reliability of such third party connections. When you leave EPAM’s website, EPAM encourages you to read the privacy notice and privacy policy of every website you visit. 'Your Data Protection Rights ' If your personal information is protected by EU data protection law, you have the following data protection rights which you may be able to exercise by contacting EPAM using the contact details provided under the “Contact Details” heading below and in the right-hand side column: *If you wish to '''access, correct, update or request deletion of your personal information, you can do so at any time by contacting EPAM. *In addition, you can object to processing of your personal information, ask EPAM to restrict processing of your personal information or request portability of your personal information by contacting EPAM. *You have the right to opt-out of marketing communications that EPAM sends you at any time. You can exercise this right by clicking on the “unsubscribe” or “opt-out” link in the marketing emails EPAM sends you or by using the relevant opt-out mechanism for non-email based marketing. *Similarly, if EPAM has collected and processes your personal information based on your consent, then you can withdraw your consent at any time. Withdrawing your consent will not affect the lawfulness of any processing EPAM conducted prior to your withdrawal, nor will it affect processing of your personal information conducted in reliance on lawful processing grounds other than consent. *You have the right to complain to a data protection authority about EPAM’s collection and use of your personal information. For more information, please contact your local data protection authority. You will not have to pay a fee to access your personal information (or to exercise any of the other rights). However, EPAM may charge a reasonable fee or refuse to comply with your request if your request is clearly unfounded, repetitive or excessive. EPAM tries to respond to all legitimate requests within one month. Occasionally, it may take longer if your request is particularly complex or you have made a number of requests. In this case, EPAM will notify you and keep you updated. Cookies ' You can set your browser to refuse all or some browser cookies, or to alert you when websites set or access cookies. If you disable or refuse cookies some parts of QASpace may become inaccessible or not function properly. For more information about the cookies that EPAM uses, please see EPAM’s Cookie Policy. '''Changes to the Policy ' EPAM reserves the right to modify or amend this Privacy Policy at its own discretion from time to time. The changes can be viewed here or elsewhere on EPAM websites. Your continued use of QASpace constitutes your acceptance of those changes. This version was last updated on 24 January 2019 and historic versions can be obtained by contacting EPAM. 'Contact Details ' It is important that the personal information EPAM holds about you is accurate and current. Please keep EPAM informed if your personal information changes during your relationship with EPAM. Additionally, if you have any questions about this Privacy Policy, the practices of EPAM websites or your interaction with EPAM via QASpace, please contact: '''EPAM Systems, Inc. 41 University Drive, Suite 202 Newtown, PA 18940 P: +1-267-759-9000 F: +1-267-759-8989 E: privacy@epam.com